Fluid microbial deactivation systems are typically designed to cause microbes on an item to be removed or deactivated by a fluid anti-microbial agent. Such systems operate in a variety of ways, including spraying the item(s) with the anti-microbial solution, immersing an item(s) in an anti-microbial solution, surrounding the item(s) with anti-microbial vapor and the like. It has been proposed that one way to clean lumens in medical instruments is to force the anti-microbial solution through the internal lumens of the instrument. In this respect, the anti-microbial solution is supplied to the medical instrument under pressure which is sufficient to force the solution through the lumens and passageways of the medical instrument. In cleaning medical instruments in such a fashion, it is important that the pressure of the anti-microbial solution be maintained at a pressure below that which could damage delicate components within the medical instrument. Operating at pressures above the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) safe recommended levels could damage the devices. Systems that restrict flow or direct flow through narrow passages often increase the actual pressure exerted on the medical instruments.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems, and provides a pressure relief device for maintaining pressure exerted on medical instruments in a reprocessor below a safe operating level.